Copy Cat
by LeaD
Summary: A New girl shows up at the insitute. She's... different loud, a little random and crazy. Not to mention she has a tie with one of our beloved Brotherhood members... will it be a happy reuinion or one to make them both miserable.


She got off the train with her duffel bag at her side, and a shiver went up her spine as she felt the chill in the air and the cold rain hit the top of her dark tresses. She had come here to meet up with a man, one she herself had called searching for help. She needed help before she hurts the people she loves. She wasn't a normal girl copying things was her specialty. That's why she's afraid of herself, that's why she needs help. She doesn't know what do to anymore. She looked at the locket that her brother had given her and silently began to cry as she waited for the one to pick her up and take her to Xavier Institute. 

Inside the locket was a picture of her when her shining green eyes and her hair that was still at her waist, no longer is it that short, it now stands at her ankles, just above the level for her to trip all over it. On the other side of her locket was a picture of her brother, his bowl cut hair cut and square-ish jaw line. God how she missed him... He disappeared when he met that man… A Strange man indeed, he had already known of her brother's 'Special power'. Then he started acting funny, he spent less, and less time with her saying she wouldn't understand what it's like to be 'special' like he was, then he left.. Before she could even mention that she too had powers. He never knew and he left her because of it. She ended up running away from home because he left her with those druggies they had called parents… what could've been so important that he left his twin sister home, by herself in such a crazy place.. What was so important that he'd rather break a twelve year-old's heart, the same twelve year old who practically worshipped him even though they were the same age. 

She is no longer that twelve year old who will immediately take you back, she's sixteen now and she hates your guts, Lance Alvers. She hates you because you left her in the care of psychos, the same psychos who attempted to sell her on the streets for some money for their beer and crack. She hates you because you left without a goodbye or a call, not even a letter. She almost killed herself just to keep those people you called parents form doing it during one of their high moments. 

"Leora…." A big older looking guy asked.

"Yeah… are you..."

"No... I'm Logan… He's getting things ready for you let's get going..." He said in a tone as if that's all he'd be saying to her unless it's inevitable he does talk to her. She grabbed her duffel bag and followed the guy. It was a 20 minute drive to the institution and the ride was long and silent. Leora went inside the institute behind Logan. Inside she was greeted by a whole mess of kids... she spotted some her age. She found them pretty interesting to look at... I guess because they were looking at her. Then a man in a wheelchair of some sort approached her. He introduced himself as Professor Xavier. He explained that she would be going to Bayville high and that she will be staying in the same room as Jean Grey.

"Ok…" Leora said quietly, mostly out of embarrassment because she knew she looked a mess and everyone was staring at her. Then everyone went their separate ways, everyone but the red haired girl.

"Hi... I'm Jean... Let me show you to our room." Jean said extending her hand warmly. Leora knew she liked her already… somehow she knew this would be the place for her.

"Thank you…" She said politely. "So… what kind of powers you have?" 

"I can read people's mind and move things."

"Cool…"

"What's yours??" 

"Just call me copy cat…" She said locking eyes with Jean… almost immediately Jean's entire body began to tingle. She suddenly stopped in her tracks and saw a Vase of flowers… She then held her hand out to it before it floated to her. "I copy other people's powers…" She said before placing the vase back on the table and went into their room. "Good Night, Jean…" 


End file.
